


Mibuchi's day with Akashi. (Texting)

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mibuchi being a drama queen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mibuchi and Akashi go out for the day. During the day many things happen. At the end Mibuchi has to apologize then realizes why Akashi refused to text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mibuchi's day with Akashi. (Texting)

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I just wrote when I got bored.

Mibuchi [Sent at 7:30]: Sei-chan! I hope you had a great night and slept well!!

Akashi [Sent at 8:30]: I just woke up and my night was pleasant. Thank you for your concern. How was your night?

Mibuchi [Sent at 8:32]: It was great! I had an amazing dream! Are you free today?

Akashi [Sent at 9:40]: I'm free all day. Why?

Mibuchi [Sent at 9:45]: Did you fall back to sleep? That's good because I need to go shopping and Sei-chan's the perfect company for me!

Akashi [Sent at 9:50]: I did not. Shall we meet at 12:30 in front of the supermarket near our school?

Mibuchi [Sent at 9:52]: You're so cute. Yes! That'll be perfect! ;)

Akashi [Sent at 10:20]: I will see you soon then.

Mibuchi [Sent at 10:47]: ahh sorry Sei-chan. I was taking a bath~ but yes! I will see you soon!! :)

Akashi [Sent at 10:50]: I didn't need to know that Reo.

Mibuchi [Sent at 10:53]: I bet my precious Sei-chan is blushing~ ;)

Akashi [Sent at 10:55]: Why do you call me 'Sei-chan'? And I am not.

Mibuchi [Sent at 10:59]: Because it suits you!

Akashi [Sent at 11:20]: How?

Mibuchi [Sent at 11:50]: because you're cute and the nickname is cute!!

Akashi: [Sent at 11:58]: I am not cute.

Mibuchi [Sent at 11:59] Yes. Of course. You're our _feared_ Rakuzan emperor~ ;)

Akashi [Sent at 12:06]: I'm on my way to our meeting place. What about you?

Mibuchi [Sent at 12:24]: Already here!

Akashi [Sent at 12:27]: I'll be there soon.

\---

Mibuchi [Sent at 4:50]: Sei-chan I'm sorry!! Please forgive me~

Mibuchi [Sent at 5:00]: Sei-chan~

Mibuchi [Sent at 5:20]: Stop being _stubborn_ and reply.

Akashi [Sent at 5:24]: Stop texting me, Reo.

Mibuchi [Sent at 5:25]: But I said I'm sorry!!

Akashi [Sent at 5:40]: I do not care. First you pick me up and spin me around when we meet then you refuse to let go of me because I was 'cold'. In the shop you made me try on clothes which I didn't like and you laughed at checking the kid's store to look for clothes which are 'my size'. At dinner you flirt with the waitress and you even kissed her on the cheek. You're a playboy. After looking for hair products you lifted me again to make sure I could reach something. I could reach it very well. You then proceed to chat with girls while ignoring my clear demand of leaving the place. Then you go off while I try to help a little child and leave me behind. I decided to not go after you and went home. I had enough of being disrespected, ignored and treated like a child. Don't text me.

Mibuchi [Sent at 5:48]: I just wanted to hug you and I flirted to get a discount! You stood on your tiptoes and I went to get us ice cream!

Mibuchi [Sent at 5:50]: SEI-CHAN WAS _JEALOUS_! Am I right~? ;)

Akashi [Sent at 5:57]: No.

Mibuchi [Sent at 6:00]: I knew it! I'll be over at your house in an hour! Wait for me! Reo-nee will give you attention~

Akashi [Sent at 6:20]: I'll lock you out if you're a minute too late.

Mibuchi [Sent at 6:37]: you're so cute Sei-chan. Open the door~ I've got tofu soup~

Akashi [Sent at 6:38]: the door's open. I'm in the kitchen. Lock the door behind you.

_When Mibuchi got to the kitchen he nearly fainted as Akashi was wearing casual clothes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and not good but yeah. Tell me what you all thought.


End file.
